Xymrokk
Xymrokk is an inter-dimensional member of the Clan of Justice and the original founder of Echra. Biography Origins Not much can be said about the earliest points in Xymrokk's life, other than that he originally lived his life in an alternate world called Congeneas Infra (now a remnant dimension called "Seperatus"). There he served as a hereditary member of the Clan of Justice, a group of Hapsondi dedicated to protecting a race serving as a contemporary to the Matoran called the Nonoga. During a long and arduous period of internecine warfare throughout the large Empire that covered his world, Xymrokk began to grow curious as to the extent of his spatial powers. Pitying the ravaged planet he was born upon, he eventually set up private experiments in order to test the limits of a Hapsond's ethereal might. Unfortunately, this led to the creation of a deadly biological weapon that a clandestine operations patrol quickly snatched from his grasp. Believing the substance to be the key to solving the rising conflicts across the nation, the local government rapidly used the weapon in any possible, ignorant of its true potential. However, the bio-weapon soon spanned an incurable virus that easily corrupted the minds of many intelligent leaders as well as to the universally-deadly machinery it was installed into. It wasn't long before every side of the wars began to desecrate and annihilate every shred of the world around them (and in a series of horrific ways too). Realizing that the end of civilization was approaching, Xymrokk through himself into a grief-stricken state, believing the destruction to be his own doing. Trying to make amends, he sought to find a cure, if any, to the powerful weapon, only to find out there was none. But, his efforts weren't entirely in vain. For as he investigated the catalytic experiment that created the virus, he suddenly discovered that a liquid component, capable of instilling dimensional travel, was created as a side product. Pondering what next to do, he finally decided to use the tool to connect with his Space abilities and depart from his realm. Xymrokk thought all the while that his world could not be saved, a decision that he would probably regret for millenia. Encounter with Echra After leaving his original dimension, he used the liquid device to steer him in the direction of another universe. One that had yet to be plagued by some sort of trouble. A first choice by the substance launched him into a whole new world, called the Matoran Universe. However, despite the criteria he wished for, Xymrokk soon felt an air of growing conflict throughout the landmass he set foot upon. After greeting the defensive natives, a tribe of Kra-Matoran under the guidance of Vultraz, he was taken toward shelter and told more about their interesting universe. But, this wasn't the Matoran Universe most new, instead, it was a completely alternate version with alternate events (though Xymrokk didn't realize it). He learned of the Av-Matoran who, not only aided in the creation of the Mata Nui robot, but also gave into a form of surprisingly-dark hubris. Attempting to conquer the Universe as its "True Rulers", they initially experiment with the powers of antidermis on the island of Destral. However, the experiments they had wrought on themselves didn't go as planned. It mutated most of them into a half-light, half-shadow race of monsters, eventually calling themselves the Makuta and organizing their own Brotherhood of survivors. This series of events set in motion wars raging from Artidax in the north to the island of Mata Nui in the south. In an effort to halt this encroaching force, most Matoran civilizations aligned themselves with the League of Six Kingdoms, thus creating a so-called "Hegemony of Allies" throughout a significant portion of the Matoran Universe. Yet despite the news, some areas of the universe didn't trust this news, as the League of Six Kingdoms was also quite a fearful force in its own right. The Kra-Matoran tribe felt inspired by the actions of a venturing saint from the Southern Islands, known by the name of Echra, that brought out benevolent offerings towards those resisting the Makuta Alliance as well as preaching morals during nonviolent protests. Unfortunately, she was soon captured by League of Six Kingdoms forces, believing her to be a key at ending the war. Learning of this information, Xymrokk decided to seek out Echra amongst the war-torn areas run by the Six Kingdoms' ruthless leadership. Arrival at the North To be written... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits Xymrokk is known to be noble often times in regards to most situations (presumably due to his former role as deputy of the Clan of Justice), in truth, he actually masks a kind and more casual side of himself that "has made more mistakes in life than he could count. To match his more attractive facade, he holds several minor abilities he can instantly tap into. Each one of them mainly connected emotionally by nature (like other Hapsondi). Powers and Tools To be written... Appearances * Seeing through a Crimson Mask Trivia * Xymrokk is to be a self-Moc soon. * It still remains a mystery as to why he remained within the Solis Magna System. * Xymrokk will be part of an inspired, future series of stories: Landing on Walk. * Despite the fact that his basic element is revealed to be Space, he can still wield an array of other abilities while inside the Matoran Universe. Category:Space Category:Hapsondi